Where's MY Charlie?
by TheGeekFromAus
Summary: Cherimon. Non-smut. Alex and Charlie have feelings for each other but both of them are too scared to tell the other... With some more Phan coming in later chapters! Set recently (when Dan reached 1 million subscribers) I probably didn't get all the timing exactly right though. On Haitus
1. Acting Strange

_**These are real people and I do not own them in anyway shape or form. it could be dangerous if I did. This is self-edited, sorry...Heaps more to come, tune in every second day or so. Follow if you want, please leave a comment on whether you think I got the gist of how they would say things, it would help with the next chapters...I'll let you read now**_

.

"CHARLIE!" Alex yelled up the stairs.

"Yes?" Charlie said as he bounded down the stairs toward his friend.

"I want to do this video. It's a questionnaire sort of thing; do you want to help me?" Alex asked as he fixed himself a cup of tea.

"Course! Mind making one of them for me?" Charlie said pointing at the cup in Alex's hands.

"Sure. Hey, do you want to come and see Dan with me? I was going to congratulate him on his million subscribers."

"Mmhmm sounds good," he said taking the freshly made cup of tea from Alex.

There was a knock at the door and both Charlie and Alex ran to answer it, as they fought over whom should open the door, the person outside rang the bell again. Eventually Alex put Charlie into a headlock and then opened the door.

"Hey guys!" said Liam said laughing as the two untangled themselves and the three of them walked back toward the kitchen.

"Hello, so you're still good to come to Dan's today?" Alex asked Liam as he started making yet another cup of tea.

"Of course!" Liam answered taking the up of tea from Alex.

Charlie's heart sunk at that, he wasn't even sure why, he just felt sad when he knew it wasn't just him and Alex. Well, they were best friends after all he guessed.

"Groovy, let's finish our tea and then get going," Liam said and they did exactly that.

.

ooooOOOOooooOOOO

.

"Hi, guys!" Dan said as he wrenched to door open to reveal 3 of his friends.

"Congrats, man!" Alex said embracing Dan as he walked into Dan's house.

"Yeah congratulations," Charlie said also hugging Dan as he went in.

"Well done," Liam said awkwardly as Dan gestured for him to come in.

"Loved your last video Phil," said Charlie as the other two walked into the room.

"Aha, thanks, Charlie. Hi, Liam," Phil said smiling kindly. He didn't like people feeling awkward.

"Hi, Phil," Liam said smiling back.

"So are you going to do a million subscribers video?" Alex asked Dan as they all sat down on the couches in the living room.

"Of course, I'm just not sure what yet," Dan said as he got up to get some food for everyone.

"Gracious host you are!" laughed Charlie as he took a malteser from Dan.

"You should all consider yourselves lucky! Doesn't even let me snack on his maltesers at the best of times," Phil said as he took a couple maltesers from Dan as well.

"Can't a bloke be in a good mood sometimes? I just hit a million subscribers for goodness sakes!"

"Dan. I just had an idea!" Charlie said suddenly.

"Yeah, mate?" Dan said looking over at Charlie.  
"You set yourself on fire! You know do the opposite of your YouTube name!" Charlie said, sounding excited.

"That sounds brilliant! Thanks for the idea, Charles!" Dan said laughing.

"To add to that, it could be like in a film clip of one of your 'sexy end screen dances', your fans would sure love that!" Alex said, as he re positioned himself on the couch to lean over the coffee table.

"This sounds great! I should probably start on it; I don't think it's particularly simple to get set on fire! But that's a great idea, guys, the fans are gonna love it," Dan said, he sounded as sincere as Dan could be.

.

ooooOOOOooooOOOO

.

"How are you, Charlie?" Alex said as he sat down next to Charlie on the couch.

"Good thanks, you?" Charlie answered.

"Come on, Charles, don't sound so formal mate!" Alex said punching his friend in the arm.

"Mmm, sorry," Charlie said pulling his apologetic face.

"Oh, no! Save me, Charlie I'm having a heart attack!" Alex said clutching his chest, "You're face; it's just too darn adorable!"

"You sound like those creepy fan girls!" Charlie laughed at Alex's dramatics but his heart skipped a beat when Alex referred to his face as 'adorable'.

"Of course I do! I am one!" he said looking creepily at Charlie, "I'm just lucky enough to live with the object of my obsession."

"Stop kidding around Alex," Charlie said choking out a laugh.

This confirmed it for Alex, he knew something was up with his best friend, he just couldn't think of what it could be. Alex had been trying to keep up his façade in front of Charlie and was hoping that he hadn't tripped up and accidentally let Charlie know how he felt.

"What's wrong, mate?" Alex asked as he moved closer and put a hand on Charlie's arm.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Charlie said, unconsciously leaning into the hand on his shoulder.

"No you're not. Where's _my_ Charlie? Something's up, you know you can tell me anything," Alex said, trying to comfort his friend without getting too close, just in case.

"I'm really sorry, Alex but I'm just not ready to tell anyone okay?" Charlie said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's fine. Just tell me when you're ready, alright? Because I don't want to find out whatever it is second hand," Alex said he moved slightly closer to Charlie.

"Of course, thanks for understanding," Charlie said and he moved his own hand onto Alex's arm.

Then Alex realized why he hadn't moved closer to Charlie in the first place.

"I've, um, I should call it a night. I mean, gotta film a video tomorrow right? Anyway, night, Charles," Alex said squeezing Charlie's arm and then moved to then kitchen to put away his tea cup.

"Yeah, night Alex!" came Charlie's voice from the lounge.


	2. Internal struggles

_**These are real people and I do not own them in anyway shape or form. it could be dangerous if I did. This is self-edited, sorry... Follow if you want, please leave a comment on whether you think I got the gist of how they would say things, it would help with the next chapters. Just to clear things up, when there are italics it is either them typing a message to someone or their thoughts, hopefully it is clear what context it is in during the story...I'll let you read.**_

-_Last time on 'Where's MY Charlie?'-_

_"I've, um, I should call it a night. I mean, gotta film a video tomorrow right? Anyway, night, Charles," Alex said squeezing Charlie's arm and then moved to then kitchen to put away his tea cup._

_"Yeah, night Alex!" came Charlie's voice from the lounge._

_-Now on 'Where's MY Charlie?'-_

Alex bounded up the stairs and opened his laptop as he heard Charlie moving around downstairs. He turned on Skype and found that, luckily, Liam Dryden was online.

_Liam, I have a problem_. Alex typed.

_Yeah? _Liam typed back.

_Would you rather be told something by the person and there be heaps of embarrassment or be told by someone else and there be less embarrassment? _Alex typed wondering whether that even made sense. He leaned back on his bed and put a foot on top of his knee in a way that his fans called 'the Alex'

_If you were talking to anyone else I don't think they would understand, but I think I get what you're saying and I think I would rather be told whatever it is by the person rather than someone else even if it did mean a lot of embarrassment. _Liam typed back again.

_Right, thanks, Liam. Well I better be heading to bed. Night _Alex typed as he took off his shirt and got ready to sleep.

_What? It's only 12 and you're bailing, not like you mate. There sure is something wrong isn't there? See you soon then. _Liam typed.

Alex then logged out of his computer and turned off all the lights.

.

Charlie thought it was pointless staying up alone and he needed time to think about what to do with Alex, so he washed some dishes up for tomorrow and then went off to bed.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so weird around Alex? He's my best friend I can't like him! It's wrong! I mean, not being gay, gay isn't wrong but liking ALEX? That's wrong. But he's my best friend, nobody knows me like him! He even knew something was wrong. I need to tell him sooner or later, sooner, definitely soon otherwise I can't handle it. Tomorrow then, I'll just go up to him and say 'I'm gay and I like you' or maybe the second part can wait till later. I wish Bryarly had told them now, that's why she broke up with me, she figured out I was gay, before I fully knew myself. Well I'll at least tell him I'm gay tomorrow, the rest can wait for later._

With that Charlie drifted into an uneasy sleep.

.

Alex was having even less success with sleep though.

_Why can't I tell Charlie? He's my best friend. I'll definitely tell him in the next week. 'I'm gay' that's all I have to say. What's the real reason I can't tell him? Because I like him? I shouldn't we've been living like brothers for ages. Why would I like him like that? I can't! It will ruin everything. I'm not even sure if he's gay, I don't think he is, but he and Bryarly were so happy there is no other conclusion to come to of why they split up. Even if he was gay he probably wouldn't fancy me. I'll tell him by the end of the week, that I'm gay not that I like him. He shouldn't mind, Charlie accepts people. I should really get some sleep._

After he started trying not to think about Charlie it took him another couple hours to fall into a light sleep.

ooooOOOOooooOOOO

"Charlie, I need to tell you something," Alex said as Charlie walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Alex.

"Sure, but first can I tell you something?" Charlie said as he muted the television.

"I guess so," Alex said as he shifted his position so that he was facing Charlie.

"Look, Alex. I'm gay. That's a load off my chest," Charlie said looking relieved.

"What a coincidence, I was going to tell you the same thing about me," Alex laughed.

"There is no coincidence, there is only the illusion of coincidence," Charlie said, then he realised it sounded like he was flirting and immediately regretted it, he knew Alex would pick up on it and tease him or something.

"What are you suggesting there, Charles?" Alex said nudging Charlie in the ribs, Alex really hoped that that was a flirt from Charlie, but knowing his best friend as well as Alex did, he highly doubted it.

"Just quoting movies, you know how I do that and then sometimes it's just the wrong quote at the wrong time," Charlie said as he moved uncomfortably.

"Yes, of course. Anyway, come and help me film my video. I was thinking about coming out in this one," Alex said going over to get the camera that was left on the coffee table.

"Really? Shouldn't you let your family and friends know first?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"Well, I've told you, I think my parents know, I think all my other friends have guessed as much, but if you really think I should tell them all before I post the video I'll send them all messages," Alex said leading the way to the sun room where he had taken to filming his videos.

"Okay, I'll set up the tripod then," Charlie said as he picked the tripod up off of where it was leaning against.

"Shouldn't you tell your friends, family and fans as well?" Alex said putting the camera on the tripod.

"Nah, well you know, I think most have them have guessed, you know. It would be kind of embarrassing, right. I just don't know if I could, you know, tell them," Charlie stumbled over his words.

"What's embarrassing about it? You film a video and press upload, confirms everyone's theories. Worst thing that could possibly happen; you get a couple hate mails and some unsubscribers, not that there should be any, your fans a pretty open minded. I made the mistake of looking at some of their fan fiction, some things cannot be unread," Alex laughed as he sat down ready to film his video.

"Ahaha, yeah, luckily I was warned by you and didn't try reading it," Charlie said as he fixed the camera in place.

"You are so lucky you have me Charles! Okay, you can start the video whenever you want," Alex said sitting with one leg on top of the other on the couch doing 'the Alex'.

"I am lucky I have you. Starting in three, two, one," Charlie hit the film button on the camera so that Alex didn't get time to voice his surprise, there was a little shocked look on Alex's face for a second, but that could always be cut out.


End file.
